You Shine Brighter Than A Diamond
by Shaddowwww
Summary: AU. OOC. A Christmas Special ! Kagome has always spent Christmas alone. A certain silver-haired hanyou and his friends are determined to change that. However, things get a little interesting when the group ends up discovering hidden feelings for each other… {InuKag , MirSan. Rated T because I'm paranoid.}


Summary: AU. OOC. Kagome has always spent Christmas alone. A familiar silver-haired hanyou is determined to change that. However, things get a little interesting when the group ends up discovering hidden feelings for each other… InuKag , MirSan.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. :(**

 **~ You Shine Brighter Than A Diamond ~**

It was Christmas Day.

Kagome sighed as she waved her mother goodbye.

It was always like this.

"Bye, Mom!" she shouted, feigning happiness. "Have fun!"

Her mother giggled and waved back, getting into her best friend's car. "Bye honey! Stay safe and don't let anyone into the house! I promise I'll be back by New Year's this time!"

They drove away, and that's when Kagome closed the door to wallow in self pity.

Ever since her father died, Kagome's mom had always gone out with her friends, doing God-knows-what for the holidays.

Kagome never got to spend quality time with her mom because of this, and last year, she spent so much time in Las Vegas that she wasn't home until after Kagome's winter break ended and she was a week back into school. She had missed both Christmas and New Year's with her daughter, and even though Kagome loved her mother and just wanted her to be happy, she sometimes felt as though her mother didn't want the same for her.

She sighed again, collapsing on the couch and pressing her forearm to the upper half of her face.

"Oh well," she muttered. "I'll just let Mom open her presents when she comes home."

She closed her eyes.

She didn't know when her best friend, Inuyasha had come into her house. She didn't know when she even fell asleep.

"Kagome! Hey, sleepyhead! Get up!"

Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled at him. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

He smiled back and said, "Why are you home by yourself?"

"How long have you been here?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"You can't answer a question with a question, Kagome," he shot back, glaring playfully at her. "But if you really must know, I just came five minutes ago."

They stared at each other before Kagome opened her mouth.

"Mom's gone," she blurted out before she could comprehend what she had said.

 _Idiot!_ she berated herself. _Why'd you tell him?_

"You're… alone?" he repeated. "Where's your mother?"

"On a trip with her friends," Kagome mumbled. "And why are you here? You should be with your family and friends. Nevermind me, I'll be fine."

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm here because I literally have nothing to do and I want you to go out with me, along with Miroku and Sango."

"No, really, it's okay," Kagome said, laughing. "This happens all the time."

"All the-!"

"Inuyasha! I'll be fine!"

Inuyasha gave her a pointed look. "No, you won't. Now go upstairs, get dressed and let's leave before I yank you out of your own house."

With a huff, Kagome stood up and stomped upstairs, promptly getting ready in ten minutes.

When she got downstairs, Inuyasha was waiting patiently for her, playing with Buyo.

"'Kay, let's go," she said. Inuyasha perked up at the sound of her voice and looked up, about to say, "Awesome, they're waiting"-

\- but he was cut off when he saw her.

Kagome was dressed in casual clothing - a faux-crop with an alien in the top right corner, further decorated with black stripes and a soft grey background; and only exposing her toned stomach when she lifted her arms. The shirt went almost perfectly with the faded blue jeans she was wearing.

She wore no makeup, just the way Inuyasha liked it. Her silky ebony hair was swept up into a messy bun.

All in all, she looked mighty hot, and even the arrogant, prideful Inuyasha was willing to admit that.

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered when he realized he should have replied. "Yeah. Sorry. Oh, and bring Miroku's and Sango's presents. I think we're going to Sango's house after."

Kagome smiled at his nervousness and nodded. Snatching their gifts, she closed and locked the door of her house and ran off her porch. Inuyasha was waiting for her in his magnificent Mercedes.

She took a seat and grabbed his hand.

"Okay, where are we going?" she asked.

"To meet Sango and Miroku, duh," Inuyasha replied, hiding his blush that had creeped up his neck when Kagome took his hand.

"Right," she responded, too busy trying to hide an embarrassed blush of her own to notice.

After a while of driving, the couple stepped out of the car to meet Miroku and Sango.

Sango wore her usual attire - athletic tights, a black off-the-shoulder t-shirt that said, "bitch please" in gold, loopy font, with a dangly bracelet and simple running shoes. Her dark brown hair was in a high ponytail, accompanied by a cute red headband.

Miroku also wore his usual attire. A dark purple shirt and black pants, his neck-length hair tied back into a low ponytail at the back of his head, and a red handprint adorning his face.

"Miroku, you pervert! I swear, you and your wandering hands! You never learn, do you?"

"Sango!" Kagome waved to them, laughing. "I could hear your caterwauling from a mile away!"

Sango twitched. "C-caterwauling…?!"

Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed.

"Come on, guys," he said, smiling, and taking Kagome's hand - also ignoring the sly looks both Miroku and Sango shot him when Kagome blushed - "The movie's about to start."

The group of friends walked into the movie theatre, buying some much-needed food, and picked a seat.

Of course, anyone could have guessed the seating arrangement - the boys on both ends, the girls on the inside; Sango next to Miroku and Kagome next to Inuyasha.

 **(A.N.** _ **PLEASE READ!**_ **The movie they're watching is** _ **Krampus**_ **if you were wondering. Awesome movie. You should watch it. I don't own it, by the way.)**

 _ **SKIP THIS PART IF YOU PLAN TO WATCH THE MOVIE BECAUSE THIS PORTION OF THE STORY WILL CONTAIN A FEW SPOILERS!**_ **)**

Sango was the first out of the group to scream after Beth slid underneath the delivery man's truck and the music box began playing, her screams in sync with Beth's.

Kagome flinched and gasped when Howard was pulled into the snow by the creature, its huge body hidden by the deep layers of ice. She buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt when Tom shot at the creature, the sound of the gunshots deafening.

Sango screamed again when the giant jack-in-a-box swallowed Jordan whole, its huge mouth opening in an earsplitting and bone-chilling roar, showing off its rows and rows of sharp teeth.

Kagome stared, tears streaming down her face while Omi was confronted and killed by Krampus. Inuyasha slid an arm around her shoulder for comfort.

Sango screamed one last time, giving poor Miroku an accidental slap to the face when Sarah, the last adult standing, is swallowed and her body disappears under layers and layers of snow after Linda and her husband.

And then, about twenty minutes or so later, the movie ended, Sango cowering behind her hands (she never was a big fan of horror movies), Miroku still rubbing his sore cheek, Kagome lifting her face from Inuyasha's shirt, and Inuyasha removing his arm from her shoulders.

Needless to say, it was quite an eventful outing.

Inuyasha slung a toned arm over Kagome's shoulders, making her blush slightly. He winked coyly at her when he took notice of the cute redness on her pale cheeks, which only seemed to make her blush harder. Man, was it fun to mess with her sometimes.

"Guys, it's only 2:40," Sango said. "Wanna come over to my place and hang until 5?"

A chorus of "sure"'s and one "whatever" rang from the group.

They made their way to Sango's house, passing lots of stores at the mall.

Before they left, they saw a boba shop and decided to take a stop and get something small to drink.

No one noticed Inuyasha slip outside and wander inside a jewelry shop next door.

When they got to Sango's house, everyone except Inuyasha was holding a boba drink.

"Where were you?" Sango asked Inuyasha. "You weren't in the boba shop with us."

"Went to use the bathroom," he said gruffly, shrugging.

"Whatever. Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango asked her friend after everyone took a spot on the floor.

"Truth."

Sango smirked.

"What do you think of Inuyasha?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's cheeks flared a bright red.

"I… well… I…" Kagome stuttered.

Sango gave her a sly smile and made a gesture with her hand, telling Kagome to spill her guts. "Well?"

"I like him," Kagome said stiffly. "He's… loyal. And strong. And brave."

Inuyasha looked at the floor, fiddling with his hands.

"And despite his rough exterior, he's got a heart of gold. I really do love that about him."

Wow, that went better than expected.

"Alright," she sighed. "Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," he said.

"Okay, fine. I dare you to kiss Sango."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Sango was rolling on the floor, wailing, while Miroku said dreamily, "I never thought this day would come…"

"Okay, my love! Come here!" Miroku said, puffing out his chest.

Sango whimpered and slowly made her way over to her secret crush - that wasn't really a secret, because both Kagome and Inuyasha knew of her true feelings for the lecherous monk, even though she covered them up with a good smack to the face.

Miroku held Sango in place by placing his hands on her shoulders. He puckered up his lips, leaned in, and shut his eyes, when Sango pushed him away, frantically yelling, "On the cheek! On the cheek!"

"No!" Kagome smirked. "I want to see real kissing, you wimps! Tongue on tongue action!"

Sango blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Miroku crashed his mouth on hers, tilting his head and opening her mouth with flourish.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and finally, when their lungs began screaming for air, they pulled apart, panting heavily.

"Well, damn," Inuyasha said, wolf-whistling. "Save the energy till _after_ everyone leaves, please."

Miroku smirked and Sango blushed madly.

"Alright, my turn," he laughed, after seeing their reactions. "Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she grumbled.

"Do you love Miroku?"

She stiffened.

"That's what you get for asking Kagome what she thought about me. Come on, it's easy. It's a yes or no question, Sango."

Kagome laughed and lifted her drink to her mouth.

"I'll have you know, Inuyasha, that it's _not_ that easy!" Sango spat. "You seem to have trouble with the exact same question! So? Who is it, Inuyasha? An old girlfriend or a new love?"

Kagome dropped her boba. The contents of her cup spilled all over the floor, but no one took notice. The playful atmosphere that was there not a minute ago had dissipated immediately.

"Alright then, fine, be a bitch," Inuyasha replied, his voice strained. He ignored Sango's scandalized expression and instead turned to the girl next to him. "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she whispered.

Inuyasha didn't even have to think - he was waiting to give the miko this dare for the past two rounds.

"Kiss me."

Kagome gaped at him, questioning if she had heard him correctly. "Sorry?"

"I said, kiss me."

Her cheeks flamed red for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Even Sango looked on in wonder as Kagome slowly leaned up, hesitantly shut her eyes, and pressed her lips tenderly to the hanyou's.

It was a gentle, innocent kiss, because that was probably the only kiss Kagome knew how to give. Inuyasha, on the other hand, would most probably have no problem giving her lessons - *wink, wink.*

Inuyasha's eyelids slid shut over his amber eyes, enjoying his treatment from the one girl he had loved for so long, and kissed back. He slid his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they finally broke apart, Inuyasha laughed softly, lifting his head from hers to smirk at Sango. "Does that answer your fucking question?"

Kagome crawled over to Sango and gently pushed her mouth closed. Sango nodded slowly.

"Good. So, will you answer my question?"

"Uh - er-"

Inuyasha laughed again. "Just kidding."

After a few hours and laughing and joking, the four friends decided to have a sleepover. Miroku and Inuyasha looked through Sango's movie drawer while the girls prepared the beds and the popcorn.

Before they watched anything, however, they decided to hand out gifts. Kagome had a fun idea to rotate their gifts. Everyone agreed.

First, Kagome had taken everyone's gifts and gave it to Sango, who opened her gifts.

Inuyasha had given Sango a new weapon that he and Totosai had made together. So, technically, he and Totosai had shared a gift, but Sango just shook her head and smiled gratefully at him.

Miroku, like the pervert he was, gave Sango a period calendar. He got a whack on the back of the head for the gift - from everyone, even Kagome - but Sango thanked him anyway through gritted teeth. Oh well.

Kagome gave Sango a kitten. She was absolutely _adorable_ , but it didn't look like she was any normal kitten. Sure, she had relatively normal colors - cream-colored fur, black ears, and a few black stripes as her design. However, this extraordinary feline not only had red eyes, but also had two tails.

Sango squealed when she saw the cat, and with the help of Kagome, decided to name her new pet _Kirara._

"Guys! Thank you all _so much!_ " Sango gasped out, cuddling her new kitten close to her. Kirara mewed in response and snuggled into her owner.

"Miroku, your turn," Kagome said, turning to the monk after smiling at Sango. "Here's my gift."

Miroku opened a box that had a very powerful, ancient demon's remains. "Wow, Kagome," he marveled. "This is spectacular. Thank you very much."

Kagome only nodded and smiled. She figured he didn't need to know that this was actually her previous birthday present from her grandpa. Oops.

Inuyasha had given Miroku a staff, a metal pole topped with a metal finial with two sections. Each section had three rings, giving the staff a total of six rings. The rings knocked together when the staff was moved, making a sweet but slightly obnoxious jingling sound.

Sango had gotten Miroku a calendar as well. But not just any calendar, no. A calendar that was custom-made by his girlfriend, which had inspiring quotes on each page for each month.

" _Miroku, you pervert!"_ was written in a happy, swirly font on the front cover, with a cute drawing of Miroku grinning while rubbing a girl's behind. The poor girl, in response, looked like the angriest person alive.

The girl was most likely Sango.

There were other numerous messages inside as well.

" _Hentai!"_

" _Stop touching my ass, Miroku!"_

" _No! We are not going into that village with hot girls!"_

" _Miroku! Get the hell out of here! I'm bathing!"_

" _YOU PIG!"_

Miroku laughed when he saw this and gave Sango a huge smooch on the lips.

If she recalled correctly, Miroku had said, "Best gift _ever_ ," but she was so wrapped up in the kiss he gave her that she simply could not remember.

Everyone passed their gifts to Inuyasha next.

Sango had given him a shirt. It looked like something you'd wear on a very formal date - maybe even prom. Underneath the clothing, there was a note.

It read, _"You better take Kagome out to prom in this shirt or I'll kill you, slowly and painfully. Do you know how much this cost?!"_

Ah. Classic Sango.

Inuyasha didn't know whether he should feel awkward, embarrassed, or scared. He also didn't know if he should laugh or cower behind Kagome.

Thankfully, he chose the option that wouldn't get himself killed ruthlessly by the temperamental demon slayer and laughed nervously. Sango winked playfully at him and then to Kagome, and he blushed, knowing exactly what she meant.

 _Go get her._

Kagome watched the exchange and couldn't help but smile, even though she had no clue as to what was going on. _God, I love my friends._

Miroku had no idea what to give his best friend, so he gave him a plushie of Kagome in a very revealing bathing suit.

After seeing this, both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed hotly, Kagome taking the doll and throwing it across the room at Miroku.

"Take back your gift, Miroku!" Inuyasha hollered. "I don't want it!"

Then he reconsidered. "On second thought - give it to me. I don't trust you with it."

Kagome glared at him, but he winked at her again, smirking when she blushed (...again).

Inuyasha stuffed the doll into the bag Sango's gift had held, not really wanting to look at it. And not wanting Miroku to let his eyes - or hands - wander, either. After all, he knew how hot Kagome was. And he was _not_ willing to share this particular knowledge with his perverted friend.

Finally, Kagome gave Inuyasha a sword. A fang, she had said it was. She had found it in her grandpa's storage room and said it reminded her of him - strong-willed and independent; arrogant and obnoxious (though he begged to differ); brave, compassionate, and loyal.

He could not understand the symbolism of a sword that was compassionate, but he brushed it off. He was too busy staring at the sword. It was huge - how she had managed to hide it was beyond him. It looked like any normal sword when protected in its sheathe, but when pulled out, it transformed into a much bigger, powerful looking weapon. The blade expanded in size by large amounts. The best part was that it had to be the lightest thing Inuyasha had ever lifted.

Okay, that's not exactly true. It wasn't super light, but it was extremely easy to lift. Hell, he could lift it with one finger if he wanted to.

"God, Kagome," he whispered. "This is fucking amazing."

That was his thank you. To her. And with his pride, she knew that was all she was gonna get.

But it was enough.

She smiled in response. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

He could only nod, grinning happily at her.

"Okay, now for your gifts!" he declared, clapping his hands together. "I wanna go last."

Kagome arched an eyebrow, puzzled, but gave in. "Alright then."

Sango explained to her best friend that her gift and Miroku's was kind of combined. They had worked together to get Kagome her Christmas gift.

Sango handed Kagome a large box.

Hesitantly, Kagome opened it, finding herself face to face with a new bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Oh my God, Sango," she gasped. "Miroku! No way. No way!"

"Yes way," Sango replied, beaming. "I know how much you love archery. And so me and Miroku decided to collaborate. Inuyasha said he didn't want to - that he had something else for you." She pulled a face, and everyone laughed when Inuyasha half-heartedly flipped her off with a finger.

"But here's our gift," Sango continued, "and I hope you like it."

"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging her best friend and Miroku. "Thank you guys so much!"

Then she turned to Inuyasha.

"All I can say is," Inuyasha said, "you're one hard girl to shop for, that's for damn sure."

Everyone laughed again.

"At first, I wanted to buy you, like, a book or something, but then I was like, 'nah'- too boring.

"Then I thought to buy you a bow and arrows like Sango and Miroku did, but it turns out they already had bought it for you. So today, when we went to the movies, I noticed that you're one of those super outgoing people who love their friends. You're a loyal, gentle, kind, beautiful person in general, and that's why I consider you my best friend - after our favorite perverted lecher, of course."

Sango and Kagome laughed, whereas Miroku muttered, "Hey, I resent that…"

"So I bought you this, kind of to serve as a reminder for how I think of you. My gift to you reminds me of you, so I just had to get it."

And with that, Inuyasha handed Kagome a small box.

Kagome opened the box, slowly, and gasped when she saw the jewelry name written on the box.

"God, Inuyasha, this place is expensive!"

He only shrugged and urged her to finish opening his gift to her.

Kagome complied, opening the box and inhaled sharply.

It was a necklace. **(A/N: Design was inspired by the Ever Us two stone necklace by Kay Jewelers. I own neither Kay or the necklace idea. Look it up - it's beautiful.)**

A diamond necklace, to be exact.

The chain was sterling silver, and the pendant was beautiful.

It was also silver; the design was flawless. The shape of the pendant was indescribable - it reminded Inuyasha of a wave, unpredictable, giving, wonderful and inspiring. It reminded him of Kagome.

In other words, it was simply gorgeous.

There were many small diamonds embedded into it, tracing the design. Two ends were connected, leading to the middle, where two larger diamonds rested, also reminding Inuyasha that it's what inside that matters - Kagome's heart of gold, though her beauty was apparent on the outside as well.

The symbolism? That no matter which way you look at it - upside down, rightside up, or inside out - Kagome shined as brightly as a diamond, if not brighter, and God, Inuyasha loved her with everything that he was.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was soft, sweet, and trailed off as she could not find the words.

"Inuyasha, I love it," she whispered finally. She threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He responded by embracing her in return, burying his face into her long, silky locks of ebony hair and breathing in her scent.

God, he could get high on that smell of sakura and lavender.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured back in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers up the miko's spine.

She eventually pulled away reluctantly, but Inuyasha pulled her back and crashed his lips on hers.

"My, my," Miroku said as he watched his friends suck face. "What an interesting Christmas this was."

Sango nodded, smiling, and Kirara mewed in agreement.

An interesting Christmas, indeed.

THE END

 **Ahahahaa, I know it's a day late, but I hope the fluffiness in this fic made up for it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I've got one more fic to upload and that'll be it for 2016! See you next year, readers! 3**


End file.
